broadcastengineersguidetomicrophonesfandomcom-20200216-history
Pro Tools
Protools is a Piece of Software that is used in Audio Editing. It is an Avid Product. We are currently using ProTools 9 at Ravensbourne. It is used to Record, Mix and Edit audio. The first ProTools software became availiable in Mid 199. The latest ProTools is Version 10 which was released late 2011. The Website for ProTools is http://www.avid.com/US/products/Pro-Tools-Software/ How to Start a New Project In this section I will explain how to create a new session. First off the Computer its working on needs be Loaded with ProTools Software. When you open up the application you need to ensure that the Volume is turned down. If its not then you could be shocked with a nice loud playback level on opening. If working within Ravensbourne in the Edit Suite then the two Racks next to the Computer Tower need to be Turned on. One of the racks is a Protocol 192 and the other is the Avid one. The Avid Rack needs to be set to Clock sync. When in Protools you can open an existing File or Start a new one to work on. When opening a New Session you can start from either a completely new blank Session or work from a pre-made ProTools Template. If using a new Blank Session the following settings need to be made: *16bit Audio *48k Sample Rate *Wav File *Either Surround sound or 5.1 The Session needs to have a Title or it will be difficult to find, a suggested title is the Project name and the date. This way a previous version or a newer version will be able to be differentiated from the Session you are working on. If Video is being worked with as well as Audio the the Following options need to be Changed: *Timecode needs to be set at 09.59 in the task bar and selecting Set Up. The Time code then also needs to be changed in the Session to Correspond with the Set Up Time Code. *Pal needs to be selected *LTC needs to be selected *And Finally the Timecode rate needs to be SEt at 24ffs The Speakers now need to be checked to ensure that all are synced and working together with the Sound Desk. The Utility button on the Sound Desk needs to be pressed and options will come up, press adjust and then Monitoring. Now press the Mode Button and select either 5.1 or Surround Sound. This will then line up with what you have selected within Protools. Then Press escape to go back to the Root menu. Sending tone down all of the speakers helps to identify if all are lined up and working. You can do this in Protools by selecting the option signal generator when you've highlighted a piece of the workflow where nothing currently is. When in the signal generator option select any tipe of tone and press Generate. You can now import Audio Tracks or Video Tracks and begin to work on them.